The dark sun redemption
by Jose566
Summary: We all know tha Gwyndolin is just a child not fit for his throne but what if he decided that enough was enough and left anor londo whith certain undead? A/U i
1. chapter 1

**AN this is my first fanfic so I apologise for any mistakes that you find also english isn't my native language so that's that enjoy**

The dark sun redemption

It was another day in Anor Londo, the soulless sentinels watched over the long abandoned city.

At the exception of four beings, a hollow and madened firekeeper being one of them, a brutish executioner, a once proud knight and the other one being...a member of the ruling family

Gwyndolin the dark sun, the outcast of Gwyn's otherwise perfect lineage, the imperfect, the abandoned.

He was guarding the tomb of his father until he had the urge to go and see him, the only diference was the sound of a lighting spear and a piece of stone falling on top of the coffin, this was a common ocurrence every time an undead believed itself worthy of reaching the lord vessel

It must have been a particularly large opponent if the executioner an the captain strucked the same place at the same time

On the arena

A young undead tried no to get smashed slash stabbed by the mighty hammer of Smough or the powerful spear of Orstein, in one of his dodges his hat was removed by a gracing strike of the dragon slayer revealing his fairly short orange hair and his only visible green eye,his face revealed that he couldn't have been more than 17 when the curse strucked him

Gwyndolin at the sight of something external at the coffin of his father reached to remove it but the he noticed that the piece of stone that fell wasn't there he touched the coffin in hopes of cleaning it but much for his surprise the coffin simply vanished leavin a blank slate of marble with the debris on top of it, the it all dawned on him

He would get answers and he would get them immediately...

The undead was at his breaking point, his rapier's tip was dull his white coat was all bloodied and his hat was nowhere to be seen, Orstein was ready to do the final strike, Smough watched grimly from behind

The undead was staring directly at the lion mask, but his fatigue was replaced with surprise when a giant bolt of soul magic strucked the dragon slayer in the back then he saw him.

He was wearing white robes and had some kind of crown with the shape of the sun

"I need answers captain and you shall give them to me immediately!"

Screamed the dark sun

Orstein could only stare in shock at the sickly and fragile child that he was condemned to watch over

"why is there an illusion at the place of my father's coffin, where is he!" shouted the dark sun

"Answer me!" screamed the demigod furiously

Finally the captain decided to speak

Meanwhile the undead chugged what was left of his estus and sprayed some repair powder on his equipment

"I know not what happened to my lord only that he didn't want you to be a part of whatever future he created...and finally I will escape of this punishment"

Said the dragon slayer while lunging directly at the throat of the dark sun

Gwyndolin could only watch in shock as the spear moved at lighting speed towards him...

Just to be stopped by a thin metal blade just inches away from his throat

Gwyndolin looked down just to see that the undead was on his feet and overpowering one of the four knights with just a thin steel blade

"As much as this is good entertainment I kind of need to beat this guy's so please.." he flourished his rapier "step aside" he said while he put back in place his black bowler hat

In that moment the undead pushed Gwyndolin aside and evaded a strike from Smough's hammer and strucked directly in his left eye, the executioner roared in pain, meanwhile Orstein was trying to murder Gwyndolin the last one using his magic to escape

The battle continued for almost 2 hours until finaly Smough's giant form fell lifeless to the floor, Orstein in his rage didn't notice that, he had almost cornered the dark sun

Orstein Pov

'The bastard child was in my reach finally I could leave this god's forsaken place for good'

His line thought was interrupted by a sharp pain in his stomach the he saw it the blade of that accursed undead was piercing his body.

He felt how his strength left him as he fell to his knees

"You owe me one kid"

The undead told to the dark sun as he showed him his broken rapier and cleaned his coat as much as he could

"You shall be repayed I swear it in the name of the Darkmoon blades so please give me your name undead champion"

"Roman, Roman Torchwick" Roman said with a smirk


	2. The Asylum

"You should wait while your weapon is ready, undead, one of my silver knight's shall guide you to the guest room...and for you" the dark sun said while looking at the fallen captain "you have a lot to explain" the demigod said an took the ring out of the finger of the fallen captain

"my father gave you this ring to represent honor and bravery...you don't deserve it " Gwyndolin said sadly

Roman watched with awe the structure and details of the guest quarter's meanwhile the silver knight guarded the door stoically

he laid on the bed remembering how he had got here.

his first memory was of the Undead Asylum where he spent around a year until a passing hollow guard dropped a piece of metal large enough to be used as a lockpick he took the chance an broke the neck of the holow guard taking with him 3 golden coins that the guard had in a satchel after lurking for around an hour Roman foun himself in the courtyard resting on the bonfire that was positioned before the first set of giant doors, he looked up to see the full moon shining brightly, with a deep breath he moved the doors open an stuck to the shadows where he found a door rusted to the hinges with a bonfire at the other side he looked carefuly and saw a tripwire conected to the door, probably a trap or alarm system, he carfully passed over it and examined the room and saw him an undead with heavy steel armor and at his feet he saw something that stranged him, a rapier a light an fast weapon, what was the deceased knight doing with such a controversial weapon was beyond him, he tried to pry of the helmet but it was stucked to the body like every piece of the armor, Roman shrugged an took the rapier an examined it closely, the blade looked like it was reinforced with extra metal and it was all, breathing a heavy breath he moved foward to a passage that looked like a ramp lithered with cells in the walls, and the he saw it a hollow wearing rags with a bow and a some arrows in his hand, the it saw him, the holow took aim and shot at him, Roman barely doged the arrow, it ripping a gash at his black leather jerkin "you got to be kidding me!" Roman yelled angrily at the hollow who shot another arrow, Roman having enought of this hollow took the rapier and strucked the arrow mid air with the thin blade and ran furiously againts the hollow driving the steel tip of the blade through it skull killing it instantly

after the encounter whith the hollow Roman found himself in the balcony atop the courtyard which had two ways he took the one leading to the left where he found a broken stairwellstairwell whith a corpse wearing a ring

Roman having a lingering feeling that the ring would be worth something took a jump and took hold of the corpse an dragged it down

the ring was simple and rusty Roman thought of throwing it away but maybe it had some value for a farmer so he threw it in his satchel the he took the other way where he saw a giant ball of steel or iron on top of the ladder, probably a trap for anyone during a riot but that probability was long gone now, he took a brick of a crumbling wall and threw it just bellow the giant ball and it fell rolling downstairs Roman simply sidestepped it

he moved on killing a hollow that was atop the ladder, he moved on to find two empty corpses and saw the outside of the asylum, there were ruins and snow everywhere also a single soul couldn't be seen around

his line of thougt was interrupted by growling and a slash right where he was standing barely seconds ago, Roman used his hands to brake the frail neck of the hollow just seconds after that he felt a giant tremor coursing through the asylum followed by a hellish roar

he rushed back to the courtyard an saw them, a knight covered in an ornamental armor an a beast of at least 3 meters tall, the knight had a longsword and a kite shield ready for the battle meanwhile the beast carried an enormous mace made of some kind of wood

the knight ran straight at the demon with no concern about his safety he almost acted as a hollow, the beast tried to use its club as a hammer but the knight dodged every attack with ease the battle kept up around 20 minutes until finaly the demon fell to its knees, the knight turned around while screaming in victory, he never saw the beast take the giant club, he never saw the murderous gaze of the demon, he never saw the giant club moving at terminal speed towards his back.

But Roman did, and the worst of all...

he didn't make a single move to try and warn the knight about his impeding demise

Roman took his rapier and moved towards the weakened demon and stabed it in the eye

the beastbeast roared defiantly one last time before dying and dissipating in a white mist of souls

then he looked towards the fallen form of the knight, he had no dissipated, he was barely alive

Roman moved toward the knight and looked closely, he had his sword and shield held tightly in his hands so tha was out of question, the he noticed a large bag in his hip and took it

the knight seemed like he wanted to protest

Roman just leaned close to him and told him "if you couldn't take that out what chace do you stand...consider this a favor..." Roman said as he pierced the heart of the knight with his rapier

 **"tenebrarum amplexus"** Roman said darkly as he walked away

 **\--** **Hi thanks for the follow** **so ill make clear some points** **1rst : english isn't my native languague so any errors feel free to point the out in a rewiew or Pm** **2nd: im inspired so expect several chapters soon** **3rd: tenebrarum amplexus is the total oposite of the usual vereos nox the way of the white uses so that's Romans alignment for now** **see ya!!**


	3. the interrogation

Orstein awoke on a dark room, he tried to move but it was impossible to move even a single finger, he looked down and saw several giant chains binding him to a chaos titanite cage, making impossible any kind of physical escape

his line of thought was interrupted by the sound of armor moving towards him, that quickly discarded the brat after all such a frail child couldn't hope to wear such a heavy armor, it could also be the undead after all they could be attacking whith a dagger one minute and be using a greatsword at the other, but what he saw left him destroyed, his once loyal silver knights all had the dark moon sigil displayed on their chestplates

then he heard him "where is my father 'captain' " said the darkmoon with sarcasm "like I would said something to you abomination" replied the captive "I didnt want to do this Orstein..." muttered Gwyndolyn while he used one of the forbiden spells taught to him by Seath the scaless "furto ablata scientiam" in that moment Orstein fell unconcious an Gwyndolin decided what he would do...

meanwhile the giant blacksmith was working tyressly on a white glowing piece of treated titanite while a dark moon knight brought a barrel full of enchanted brass the wooden hammer making sparks at every hit against the anvil

Roman practiced his hand to hand against one of the silver knights specifically parryng heavy blows from anything heavier than longsword, the knight was using a black knight ultra-greatsword

while he was able of evading almost anything in open space it was a completely different story when fighting at closed spaces like the halls of the palace, the knight threw an overhead slash meant to behead the opponent, Roman ducked under the heavy blade and moved his arm just the right way to move it away without harm

the problem?

the problem was that he had underestimated the weight and was thrown to the other side of the hall he was training

just as he crashed against the wall Gwyndolin opened the door and saw the slumped form of the undead at the door and assumed the worst and screamed "standstand down knight!" he said as he ran in front of Roman and raised his catalysts to cast a soul spell until a gloved hand pulled his catalyst down and a strained voice said "it's no big deal Mr shiny over there and I were sparring and I underestimated a hit of that" Roman said while pointing at the greatsword

Gwyndolin blushed a little behind his mask, it was such a foolish mistake from him to under think a situation like that, he shook his head and apologised to the knight who was helping Roman to stand up.

"so what brings you here kiddo?" asked Roman casually

"there is one thing I need to dicuss with you" replied the demigod


	4. choises and stories

(three weeks later)

"I very happy, weapon hard, shiny liked challenge, take, care" said the giant blacksmith to Roman as he took the thin rapier from the giant hands "thanks smithy" said Roman uncomfortable at the thought of antagonizing the being that could easily crush him while holding his hand

(at the exit of Anor Londo)

"you can come out now there's no one here!" Roman said impatiently "it's only because it isn't you wearing this! what kind of fools wear this!" Gwyndolin said his face red of embarrassment while he was wearing the standard uniform of a Vinheilm sorcerer

"practically every recognized wizard in the great kingdoms, now deal with it kiddo we got to go" Roman said with annoyance and a slight hint of amusement

(after a lengthy stairwell to Lordran)

"how did you got me into this ridiculous clothes" muttered the dark sun for the millionth time

Roman having enough of that told him bitterly "well it was your idea to come with me kid"

(flashback)

"No" said Roman with finality in his voice

"but why!" said the demigod almost crying

"Because Lordran is one of the most dangerous places in the world...and because being known as the man being followed by the heir of Gwyn isn't something I want to be recognized for" said Roman cooly

"Then I'll wear a disguise!" said Gwyndolin with stars in his eyes

Roman thought about it for sosome time an then smirked evily

"on ONE condition..." said Roman with a pause Gwyndolin smile became wider "I will choose the disguise" with those words the smile on Gwyndolin face became one of pure terror

( end of the flashback)

"You double faced wrech" said Gwyndolin between breaths, soon his world became darker and darker almost immediately the dark sun fainted

( POV Roman )

"Just great " said Roman while watching the slumping form of his travel companion "I guess I'll have to carry you kid after all it's just a long" then he looked down "long long way down" all his energy gone at the second he remembered that he couldn't stuff people in his bottomless bag "damm you kid"

( a long, long, long stair trip down to lordran later)

"I dont understand why are you so tired after all they were just stairs" said Gwyndolin with so much joy that Roman wanted to strangle him

Roman just sat at the bonfire and started to inspect the rapier he had received from the giant and Gwyndolin

"The blade was thin to the point that it could probably brake if used incorrectly it was colored bronze and had some blue shinings here an there, the hilt was strange to say the least it covered the hand bu had some strange holes that if looked the right way looked like a hollow day decoration a pumpkin with two eyes a mouth that made some kind of evil smile, it looked strange altogether but it felt right not just adecuate like his previous blade but like it was made specially for him"

"Oman...Roman...ou listening" was all he heard while he was absorbed in thougth

"Eh!! sorry kid wasnt listening" said Roman apologeticaly

"I said where are we going next" replied Gwyndolin

Roman thought for some moments and remebered the leyend

"so we need four lord souls if Im not mistaken so there is Nito the gravelord the most logical way to his domain would be the catacombs, then is Seath the scaless who was named duke after the war so he'll probably be at the duke archives back in Anor londo and after him we got The Witch of Izalith who's domain was the now lost city of Izalith near blightown...but there are only three souls who could have the fourth one..."

he was sudenly interrupted by Gwyndolin

"the four kings of New londo" said the dark sun with absolute conviction

"what?" asked Roman with disbelief

"my father gave a fragment of his soul to four of his best generals, they became kings of a city that rivalized with Anor londo itself...but it was all lost when the kings fell to the dark and started to steal humanity, the threat was so big that the only safe option was to flood the whole city to contain the kings and their army of darkwraiths...also...none of the citizens were able to leave" said Gwyndolin somberly

"damm, so those skeleton themed warriors did try to steal my humanity" said Roman absentmindely

Gwyndolin eyes widened to a extremely dangerous degree "have you fought the infamous darkwraiths and survived...how!" asked the demigod with a strange tone

"well...It all started when..."


	5. memorie: darkwraith

"well...it all started when I was visiting a friend in Astora, he is one of the best warriors I've seen, anyway I was on my way when something started to feel _wrong_ you know?" stated Roman

"how so?" asked Gwyndolin

"well, first of all the forest was completely silent, something that shouldnt be posible then instead of the usual whistling of the air you could hear some kind of _whisper,_ something that if you arent actively looking for it you wouldt hear it...at that moment I screamed..."

(flashback forest near Astora)

"whoever you are come out now, its irritating to have someone stalking you with no reason!"

 **"you...you are no common undead...you noticed us...for that you shall have a...chance"** a voice came from the trees

"a chance for what exactly?" asked Roman cautiously

 **"to get out alive of course"** said the voice while a figure came out fo the forest

Its armor looked like once it had been made of black steel but now it was just a thin layer of metal coated with bones and crow feathers giving it a terrifyng apearance over all

"And how is exactly that I win?" asked Roman with a coky smile

 **"surviving!"** with that the knight jumped at Roman sword held high in one hand and a strange miasmic aura surrounding the other one

Roman backstepped and drew his rapier trying to stab the warrior then he noticed _them_ at least five more of this warriors were watching from the nearby forest none of them had their weapons out...then reality came in the form of a glowing white hand tho his face...pain lots of pain were the result as roman felt his body becoming weak, the warrior in his arrogance dropped his guard the moment he caught him with his dark hand

a fatal mistake for the darkwraith just a second was required after the shock passed for Roman that he exploited the weaknes that arrogance gave him

there was a **_'crack'_** and a body fell lifelessly to the ground the other one weakened by the struggle

then he heard a voice **"you survived, you thrived, you succeded and our kin lies now dead at your feet"** said all the other darkwraiths at the same time

"and...now what happens exactly?" Roman asked hesitantly not because he really wanted but of fear

 **"you shall be rewarded, as we may serve the abyss we remain knights and you survived the duel, as for the reward take this...one day it will save you an those you care for"** the darkwraith said as he gave him a white mask with silver markings on top it covered the right side of the face and moved on to cover the top of left eye the simplicity of the mask was astounding but the way it was made would render the wearer irecognisable

"thanks...eh?" when Roman looked again they remaining darkwraiths had vanished

(end of the flashback)

"so you survived a grab from a dark hand?" asked Gwyndolin

"yep a real pain I suggest you to dont try it yourself" said Roman cooly the he stood up and started walking

"hey where are you going!" asked the demigod surprised

"to slay the gravelord obviously" said the thief in a matter of fact way

Gwyndolin then reached Roma and started walking "hey...what happened with the mask you won then?"

"oh that thing I gifted it to a friend of mine in Astora"

\-- **lets see who gets the reference I made here and yes its plot related bye!**


	6. catacombs for thiefs and gods

"so whats the plan?" asked Gwyndolin

"well first of all we have to get a divine weapon or find those anoying necromancers" said Roman with some annoyance while picking out some bones from his coat

"then why dont you shoot them with a bow?" asked the dark sun with curiosity

"thats because the cowards run after the first arrow is fired and get cover" said the thief bitterly

"then I'll try to take them out!" said the demigod with excitment

the thief let out an incredolous laught "yeah whatever you say kid"

"I'll show you" Gwyndolin said proudly while he walked toward the cliff in the catacombs

(after traversing the catacombs and loosing three bets and a change of outfit for Gwyndolin)

"well this is more fit for someone like me" said the demigod while admiring the painting guard set (minus the mask) he now wore

"yeah yeah keep talking it will only make sweeter your loss" said Roman while trying to salvage his ego

"shut it, you still owe me a play when we are near a kingdom" said the dark sun while trying to remember one of the spells Seath had taught him..."and got it!" a floating blue orb appeared on top of him emiting a bright orb that gave light to almost all of the catacombs

"kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress" murmured Roman while remembering the time he watched that play

Then the thief felt a cold sensation on the back of his hand the he saw him: a darkwraith wearing a white and gold colored armor that wielded a massive hammer and a kite shield surrounded by a golden aura

"return or perish...that is the will of the gravelord"

"well...that's a zealot if I've seen one now" said Roman "but for your misfortune -he prepared his rapier- we have a date with certain reaper"

"Your intrusion shall not go unanswered!"

And with that the invasor jumped forward whit the intent of crushing the tresspasers in one blow, but in his rage he failed to notice the living lump of bones running at terminal speed towards him

The undead and demigod stared incredulously at the cliff where the paladin was thrown to a certain death by a giant skeletical dog

"Lets make like that didn't happened...deal?"

"Deal..." resplied the stunned demigod

(after droping several giant skeletons from a cliff, fighting a legion of painwheels while evading little skeletons and almost breaking their legs -at least Roman- in droping down a hole)

"Get off my back!" said Roman while having his face on the ground and a demigod on top of his back

"Hey it's not like I'm heavy! am I!?" asked the increasingly panicking demigod

"Well the 'robes' that you're wearing aren't precisely light you know?" said Roman while touching one of the metallic pieces of the leg

"Hey stop that!" said Gwyndolin blushing wildly

Then they both heard a loud cough

Standing mere meters away the gravelord taped his sword impatiently

"..." Roman was speechless

"Hi uncle nito how are you!" screamed the demigod and the thiefs jaw hit the floor

 **"Gwyndolin...is that you?"** asked the gravelord in a tone that almost gave Roman a heart attack

"Yes uncle I been traveling with Roman here since he saved my life back in Anor Londo"

 **"Saved you say...from who?"** asked nito with a subtle hint of worry laced in its voice

"From Ornstein that dammed traitor tried to murder me!" said the dark sun bitterly

The gravelord then turned to Roman **"speak undead, tell me how did you rescued my niece"**

"W-well I was trying to fulfill the prophecy to get rid of the curse when...


	7. A deal to die for

"and that is how it happened" finished Roman telling the tale of how he saved the apparent nephew of the gravelord

"Is that so dear?" asked Nito to the demigod

"yes, althought he made me wear the stupid uniform of those mages in Vilnheilm" said Gwyndolin bitterly

Roman at the mention of his little joke became as pale as the robes of a nun of the way of the white

"Gwyndolin dear could you give us a couple of minutes?" asked or more like kindly comanded the dark sun

"Of course uncle Nito!" answered the demigod

Roman at this point was at the edge of fainting

"how much do you know of the world outside of Lordran Roman" asked the Gravelord in a surprisingly polite way "kind of a lot really, before the way of the white caught me and sent me to the asylum I traveled to pretty much all of the kingdoms, also heard o a place called Mirrah but not much else"

"then I shall give you a contract, you shall escort my nephew to all of the kingdoms, let him see what his father deprived him from...let him see that the way of the white is nothing but lies" comanded the lord of the dead

"Let's say I agree, then what's in it for me?" asked Roman seriously his previous fear dissapeared behind his business drive

"bold, are you? not many people demand something in exchange of what some would call a holy mission" stated the first of the dead

"well it's not like I got much left anyway" declared the undead in the room

"what about this, I'll collect the lord souls for you and when you come back I will give you a 'gift' of sorts" offered the Gravelord

"I'll do it, now I just need a way out of lordran that doesnt require a giant crow" muttered the thief

"I shall arrange that, young undead now go free, the skeletons wont attack you now...Also take this, a thanks of sort for taking out that annoying paladin" said Nito while giving him a yellow an white shield and a golden ring

"Thank you Lord Nito, we shall part right away!" proclaimed Roman with a theatrical bow

I'm not dead and neither is this story seeya!


	8. a bumpy ride

"And tell me Roman why is this Astora such an important place" asked the dark sun, the armor of the paint guardian he wore had been dyed blue for the trip, after all neither the thief nor the child of the god were particularly keen on washing silk and polishing titanite plates

"This is one of the only great kingdoms to receive undead in something other than total and useless annihilation" replied Roman while making himself comfortable, his hair always covering his left eye

"How do fight only using one eye?" asked the demigod

"Its not some secret style or anything fancy" replied the orange haired undead

"Then what is it?" asked the dark sun eagerly

"Fashion obviously" said the thief proudly with a flair of his hat, his eye shining

"Oh..." his face became blank his eyes just stared in disbelief and a vein marked on his face

(a long chariot ride later)

"It's curious, in all the books I have read they describe the roads as dangerous" said the dark sun while leaving the chariot

"It's only because the roads there are feared by every sane men in Astora, after all we are relatively close to the demon ruins of Izalith" explained the thief

"Really, are they that bad?" said the pale child incredulous

"Yes they..." The rest of the answer never came as the chariot started trembling, the wood of a wall was pierced with a rusty pickaxe

"Stay here and dont doubt in using your spells no matter the target!" said Roman while opening the door and inspecting the attackers

All three of them looked pale and sickly, almost gray, they wore clothes normally used by the farmhands of the region nothing unusual yet for a little detail, the had a strange lump on their backs, like some kind of sphere, all of them chasing on horse

Roman took out a little clay pot with a flint, he hit it and threw it to the persuers, one of them caught it on his hands and it suddenly exploded engulfing the farmhand in flames, soon without warnig one of them fell from the horse with strength, a subsequent scream of the dark sun confirmed what happened to it, the third one was smarter though and stayed right behind the chariot while hitting its back

"Any ideas on how taking him down? " asked Roman, after all getting on top of a moving chariot wasnt something he wanted to do, his skin was wrinkled enought around the dark sign, he didn't want to see himself if he died like that before waking up

"No spell can home so much in so little distance, and my arrows wont pierce the wall" said the dark sun

Roman just tusked and tried moving himself to see the chaser while planning something or rather someone happened

A blonde warrior with a peculiar sword hit the farmhand with enought strength to throw it of the horse "keep moving, the road should be clean from now on!" said the warrior

(after arriving to the remains of the Astoran walls)

"Thank you for the assistance sir, may I know your name?" asked Gwyndolyn while doing a bow, his upper body completely perpendicular with the ground

"It was no problem, my name is Aslatiel, Aslatiel of Myrrah" said the blonde warrior with a small bow, sword in hand, a bow perfectly fit for someone asking for a formal duel

"I accept your challenge blondie" said roman with a smirk while imitating the bow of the Myrrahn warrior

Gwyndolins eyes became wide in panic by hearing what came of the warrior

"If I win I'll take the hand of this fair lady" said Aslatiel while pointing to the demigod

"As if, she's under my protection and I shall fulfill my contract" said Roman before giving a quick step followed by his rapier striking the flat of his adversaries sword

Meanwhile Gwyndolin was blushing wildly, his first day outside of Anor londo an he has already being proposed marriage, and by a warrior no less!

The battle continued Roman was unrelenting with his strikes keeping Aslatiel on the defensive at every step, the warrior of Myrrah wasn't happy at all, how could this aristocrat pose such a challenge with such a thin blade against the Myrrahn geosteel and his plated uniform

"Got you" said the thief while poising the rapier below the handle of the sword of his adversarie, with a flourish he threw the sword in the air and with a push threw the warrior to the ground

"You own me one...warrior" said Roman with finality

With that he took Gwyndolins hand and entered the kingdoms proper capital


End file.
